


Last Dance

by LulaIsAKitten



Series: Octavia Street musings [12]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulaIsAKitten/pseuds/LulaIsAKitten
Summary: Spring 2001. Nick and Ilsa’s wedding.





	Last Dance

“They’re going to throw us out at this rate, Mrs Herbert.” Nick’s voice was warm and low in her ear. His arms around her hugged her closer, his hand splayed across the small of her back, moving her body with his as the music washed over them. He nuzzled into her ear, breathing her.

Ilsa giggled lazily against his cheek, her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers toying with the hair at his nape. “They can’t throw us out of our own wedding.”

He raised his head and kissed her again, as he had throughout the day, his lips gentle against hers, and drew back, smiling down at her. “I think the staff are waiting to go to bed.”

“Let them wait. I don’t want today to end, ever.”

Nick chuckled and swayed her gently into a turn, careful not to step on her train. The DJ had almost finished packing up and loading his van, and would soon be dismantling the last speaker that was still playing through a romantic setlist for them. They were the only couple still on the dance floor now, almost the only people left in the room. A few hardened drinkers propped up the bar. Their mums, who had bonded well, were sat at a table at the back, their second pot of tea long finished.

Ilsa allowed her eyes to run over the room as she turned in her husband’s arms. The tables were scattered with empty coffee cups and champagne glasses. Confetti littered the floor, the odd stray napkin, spent party poppers.

“Where did everyone go?”

Nick’s arms slid lower, pulling her against him, his hand sliding across her bottom. “To bed, I guess. It’s one o’clock in the morning.”

Ilsa looked up at him in shock. “Is it? How did it get to be so late?”

Nick shrugged one shoulder. “So much to do. We didn’t get here from the church till after four, and then there were more photos—”

“My cheeks still hurt from all the smiling.”

“Mine too! And then the food took ages, and the speeches, and the cake-cutting... Must have been eight o’clock by the time we’d done all that.”

“But it’s gone so fast. Have we really been dancing and talking to people for five hours?”

“Yup.” He kissed her again, and Ilsa slid her hands into his hair and pulled his mouth harder against hers, her tongue creeping forward. He growled a little and pressed his hips to hers. “Bedtime?” he murmured against her mouth.

“In a minute. After this song.” Ilsa laid her head against his chest again and sighed, deeply happy. “I could dance with you for ever.”

“That’s the idea. Did you see my mum and dad dancing earlier?”

“Yeah, that was cute.”

“That’ll be us, one day. Thirty years from now, dancing at someone else’s wedding.”

Ilsa smiled against his chest. “Maybe our son or daughter.”

“Maybe.”

They turned and swayed, the music pulling them along.

“You looked incredible today. Just beautiful. I love the dress.”

“Thank you. I was really happy when I found it. I didn’t want anything too fancy, just simple.”

“I love it. And the little flowers in your hair. When I turned and saw you coming up the aisle...”

Ilsa chuckled softly, her hand sliding up his neck. “I thought you were going to start crying.”

He smiled. “It was a close call,” he admitted.

“You big softy.”

“I prefer to think of it as being aware of how utterly lucky I am.”

“Hey, you’re not the only one. I’ve done quite well out of the deal too, you know.” She smiled. “You look pretty good yourself. Can’t wait to see the pictures.”

“Yeah.” They rocked together, and Ilsa smiled again mistily as Nick rested his forehead on hers. “I love you, Mrs Herbert.”

“I love you too,” she murmured back, and chuckled as Nick pressed his hips to hers, his hand on her bottom pulling her closer. “I want to take you upstairs,” he muttered.

“Wait till you see how long it’s going to take you to get me out of this dress.”

“I can be patient.”

“You’ll have to be!” She giggled and kissed him again, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck.

“Did you see Corm and Claire?” she asked when she gently broke free again.

“I did. Looks like that’s back on, for now.” Nick chuckled. “They did well to hold out as long as they did, there was a lot of flirting and very close dancing going on.”

Ilsa giggled. “I think Claire felt like she should stick around in case I needed her. She came back twice after she’d said good night to ask if I was sure I was okay. He was probably getting quite impatient.”

Nick laughed. “To be fair, he did check in with me too before they went.” He spun gently with her again, drawing her closer still. “He’s done a fantastic job today. Great speech.”

“Yeah, he didn’t tell too many awful stories.”

Nick grimaced a little. “Could have lived without the one about the canal in Amsterdam.”

Ilsa pulled back to look up at him. “That was _true_?”

His cheeks coloured. “Heavily embellished, but essentially, yeah.”

She laughed. “Wow. Well, I think you’re okay, no one believed him!”

The song faded to an end. The DJ grinned apologetically at them and began to unplug the last speaker.

“Come on, then, Mrs Herbert.” Nick slid his hand into hers.

She giggled. “You’ve called me that all evening.”

“Because I can.”

“Are you going to do it our whole marriage?”

“Maybe.” He gave her a goofy grin.

Ilsa sighed, looking around. “I can’t believe our wedding is over.”

Nick pulled her close again and kissed her, gentle but lingering. “But it’s been a perfect day.”

“It has.”

“And I’m pretty tired.”

“Me too.”

“But not too tired.” He winked.

“Me neither.” She wrinkled her nose fondly at him, her hand sliding down the front of his waistcoat, her wedding ring shining softly in the dim lighting. Her right hand reached for his left, bringing it up between them so she could admire their rings together. She’d seen him smiling down at his during dinner when he thought she wasn’t looking.

“So, Mrs Herbert. Do you want to go to bed with me?”

“I do.” She smiled up at him, and hand in hand they headed for the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> A picture from the wedding can be seen [here](https://lulacat3.tumblr.com/post/182894714830/look-you-guys-the-very-talented).


End file.
